The Rita Skeeter Show
by Keikokin
Summary: Rita Skeeter has a special guest. He pours out his heart in front of the Wizarding world. Will it help? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

The Rita Skeeter Show

By Keikokin

Pairing: HP/DM

Rating: PG13

It was 8 p.m. in the wizarding world. Viewers were tuning in to watch their favorite evening talk show host on the WWN. This is what they saw and heard….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AND NOW THE WIZARD WIRELESS NETWORK IS PROUD TO PRESENT THE RITA SKEETER SHOW!

:applause from studio audience:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches & Wizards, today our special guest on our show is none other than the very elusive, world famous musician and solo artist DRACO!" announced Rita Skeeter.

:Draco walks out onto the stage, and waves at the audience,

gives Rita a hug and sits down:

:applause of audience:

"Draco, it is wonderful to see you after all these years. And my, you look ab fab! Doesn't he folks?"

:applause of audience, along with cat calls, and whistles:

"But really, it is great that you came on the show today for this exclusive interview."

"Your welcome, Rita. It's nice to have been asked."

"Draco, I am sure many of your fans would like to know why all of your songs are so sad and filled with love lost."

"That's what I feel, my emotions, and memories. I write all the songs."

"So is there, or was there someone special in your life, Draco?"

"Well, Rita the person I loved disappeared, almost a year ago today. I don't know where he is. I couldn't deal with it - so I began writing songs, and went on the road."

"You said 'he', so you are officially announcing your sexual preference here then?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

:cat calls from guys in the audience and moans from women:

"But Draco, you are the wealthiest wizard in the world. And dead handsome, so surely you could have your pick of hundreds of other men. Why not forget about this guy?"

:loud cheers from guys in the audience:

"No, sorry. I'm not interested. If I can't have him, I'd rather be alone."

:moans of disappointment from the audience:

"Oh my. May I ask then, is this the 'lion' that you dedicate all your recordings to?"

"Yes, he was in Gryffindor when we were in school together at Hogwarts."

"I see, so then you dated in school."

"No, we came from different backgrounds. He was raised to be a hero. I, a Death Eater, born to that prat of a father I had."

"Yes, I heard about your parents last year, my condolences."

"Don't waste your breath on them Rita. They are why I dropped my last name."

"You said this man was a hero?"

"Yes. He saved the world more than once from the Dark Lord. Then a year ago, he defeated and killed him. Then he vanished, and I never saw him again."

"Draco, are you telling us that you are in love with Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I have been for years."

'Did he know?"

"No. I don't think he did know."

"So you never got to tell him of your feelings, before he vanished?"

"No. We fought in school all the time. It was only in our last two years that we stopped fighting. But, we were never what you'd call friends, either. I had been cruel to he and his friends for years – per my late fathers instructions. I didn't think we could ever move beyond that."

"Did you ever look for him?"

"Yes, I used every connection I had. I'm sure he's alive out there, somewhere. But, I could never get beyond a certain level at the Ministry. And so here I am."

"So you have a message to relay to him, if he's listening?"

:Draco nods and turns to look at the audience:

"Yes. Harry. If you are out there, somewhere, I am sorry. I apologize to your friends as well. I don't know if you could ever forgive me. I was a stupid child. So, if you are out there, just know I love you. I'll always love you, Harry."

:commercial break for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes:

"Draco are you ok? We don't have to go on. Somebody get some tissues.

Oh, I'm sorry Draco. I won't ask anything more about Harry, ok?"

RITA! We are on in 3,2,…

:The show comes back on the WWN:

"Thank you so much Draco, for that heart felt interview. I understand you are going to sing one of your songs for us."

"Yeah, thanks Rita."

"Sure. Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards –DRACO!"

:second commercial break after Draco performs and the audience cheers:

Rita! ……she runs off for a quick meeting with her producer….

RITA! We are on in 3,2,…

:The show comes back on the air:

"Draco, can we are meet some of the band?"

"Oh sure, this is Blaise Zabini on bass guitar, Dean Thomas on drums, and Seamus Finnegan on lead guitar. We all went to school together."

"Hi guys, I understand you've been trying to help Draco?"

"Sure, we hired a private investigator, and came up with a main theory for Harry's disappearance," said Blaise to a very surprised Draco.

"Thanks guys," said Draco.

"And what do you suspect happened to Harry Potter?"

"We think the Ministry put him in some sort of protective custody, after he killed the Dark Lord, because of all of his supporters still on the loose," said Dean Thomas.

"Did you see the morning papers today Draco?"

"No, I pretty much just stay in seclusion and just write."

"The rest of the Dark Lords supporters were rounded up and put into Azkaban this morning," said Seamus.

"So if Harry was being protected by the Ministry he should be getting released soon," said Blaise.

:Draco puts his head in his hands and begins to sob openly:

:Harry walks up from the studio audience, and lays a dozen long stem red roses at Draco's feet:

"Draco, I love you too," Harry whispers.

"HARRY!" Draco enveloped Harry in a warm, loving hug.

"Your songs kept me going. I hated being away from you. I knew you were looking for me."

:Draco kisses Harry, and the audience goes wild:

"Harry, Draco I just have one little surprise to tell you about before we end our show tonight. The entire cast and crew of the Rita Skeeter show, as well as your band members have booked a two month private island get away for the two of you."

:The crowd cheers, the band hugs Draco and Harry goodbye. The happy couple hug Rita, kissing her on each cheek. Then they grab the brochure for the island and apparate away:

The end, fluffy huh?

Read/review…naturally


End file.
